Currently, 3D image sources for naked eyes are very scarce, whereas 3D image sources for eyeglasses increase rapidly. Therefore compatibility with the 3D image sources for eyeglasses facilitates to promote the development of naked-eye stereoscopic display.
The existing naked-eye products mostly employ two views (i.e., images of the same object shot from two different angles of view, generally one of the images being a left-eye image and the other of the images being a right-eye image). Formats of 3D image sources in the left-and-right format include a frame packing format, a side-by-side format, a top-bottom format, etc; additionally, 3D image sources in the left-and-right format of such as a frame sequential format, a checkerboard format are further included. These image sources are all referred to as a two-view image source. Different types of single-eye images (i.e., viewpoint images shot from different angles of view) of a two-view image source are respectively input to odd columns and even columns of a display device, and light passes through the grating (i.e., a slit grating) shown in FIG. 1 so that the images are magnified at a viewing area, thereby presenting naked-eye stereoscopic display.
In FIG. 1, according to the fact that ratios of corresponding sides of two similar triangles are equal to each other, the following two equations can be derived:
            f              n        ·        s              =          subp      l                  p              2        ⁢                                  ⁢        subp              =          s              s        +        f            
and the following equation is derived from the above two equations:
  p  =            2      ⁢                          ⁢      subp              1      +              n        ·                  subp          /          l                    
where, f is the distance between the grating and a light-outgoing surface of a display panel, s is the distance between the eyes of a person and the grating, l is the pupil distance of the person, subp is the width of a sub-pixel in the display panel, and p is an actual pitch of the grating (i.e. the distance between straight lines where centerlines are located, wherein the centerlines are centerlines of light-transmissive stripes on the grating along the length direction) (in the above three equations, it is assumed that a horizontal pitch of the grating is equal to the actual pitch of the grating). Light from the images are magnified at a viewing area having a width of l by the grating through adjusting the parameters of f, s, and p in the above equations (generally, subp and l being unchanged).
As shown in FIG. 2, since light emitted from each sub-pixel of a display device interferes with each other to form dark-and-light stripes (i.e., Moire fringes) when the light passes through a black matrix, a color filter matrix, and a grating array, a viewer will see a relatively serious phenomenon of Moire fringe, thereby affecting effect of stereoscopic display.